The New Life
by conan44ed
Summary: A mistake and a mix-up lands Conan in an unusual position. He's back where he should be, sitting in his old seat at high school. So what's the catch? He's still seven.
1. Prologue

Prologue~

"WHAT!?" shouted Conan. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"  
"yes…" said ai calmly.  
"BUT WHY!?" Shouted conan almost begging.  
"Why don't you understand!? Its impossible! Because one of the main elements of the antidote is NOT grown anymore! It is grown from a plant and that plant's seeds are BANNED because of its effects! So, its IMPOSSIBLE to make an antidote now! Fine!?" shouted ai, now losing temper because of Conan.

Conan was depressed badly after this. He could not become Shinichi again. He could never be with Ran now. He swore to never to lie to himself but now he has to spend all his life lying to people. He could never… never… be alive in Shinichi's form again.

Next Day~

Conan stayed at Professor Agasa's house the night. After spending whole night thinking about it deeply, Conan decided now, that he would live a normal child life with ai, professor and his friends now. He would fact Shinichi's death in a bombing case. He would never… talk or think that he was Shinichi one time… he would forget about Shinichi. Forever.

He got up and told his plan to Ai and professor and they agreed. Professor Agasa called Inspector Megure and fake Shinichi's death. Megure was totally depressed but agreed and told all the news to everyone and they made a grave without any corpse in it. Ai and Conan told to other people and they all visited the grave.

It was a really sad time. Everyone was crying badly, especially Ran. Conan wanted to tell everyone, that, Shinichi was still alive, safe and sound. But, he couldn't. He couldn't reveal it and have Black Organization on all of their tails. He couldn't have so many innocent lives in danger. FBI's understood and did not tell anything to anyone. Everything was over now. Conan now just had to live a normal child life…. And forget about everything else. His parents also came. They told him that he could go with them and forget everything. Live a new life. But, he declined and said, 'even if I can never be Shinichi again, but still, I will stay here with everyone because… I would not want to hurt all these people here more… by leaving them all, for forever.' And they agreed.

Many days passed by. People started to recover a little now. Shinichi's death was something which hurt all of them deeply. Conan decided to live at Professor Agasa's house… he was afraid he would blurt something about his identity to ran, so, he chose to live there, even declining Ran's protest.

Now, he would live a new life. He would start again… and, will become a good successful person, once again. His new life begins… from here… Conan Edogawa will exist and live a life, from here.

**Thank you ****YouthfulLily and Athie Lestrade**


	2. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Kudo Shinichi, the Famous Detective of the East, went to Tropical Land with his classmate and childhood friend, Mouri Ran, there he met a murder case, which he solve easily, but when he followed the men in black to an alley then witness the whole illegal transaction, that he was so caught up in the transaction he didn't notice one of the men in black's companion approach him from behind, he noticed but too late he was hit in the head which he fell hard to the ground, he was supposed to be shot but instead he was fed by a lethal and undetectable poison, considering that the police was still near, but instead of dying, he shrunk to a seven or six year olds body, then there was born Edogawa Conan, months later he met Haibara Ai a.k.a Miyano Shiho or Sherry the creator of the drug, she created one temporary antidote, but later on they found out that there was no antidote, Conan decided to let go of his first life as Shinichi, faking his death with the help of his parents, Conan moved to Agasa's house afterwards, so that Ran does not see him grow older and since he was the one who break her heart, after a year from when he became as Conan, he became a second grader, where Lady Luck has planned another change of fate for him…How will his fate end up? Does he really deserve this?...What kind of fate will this be? How does it involve Ran, even though he already left her…..**

ch1: Test today!

Morning sun seeped in through the curtains, peeking around the edges in a desperate attempt to get inside. Footsteps resounded down the staircase, then came into the room, pausing at the foot of the bed. A frown spread over thin lips.

"Oi," said a familiar voice, "would you wake up? You're going to be late." Foggily, his mind put a name to the voice. Haibara Ai, his classmate and ally. He'd say friend, but he wasn't really sure if she had friends. Certainly though, he was the closest person to her at this point.

"Got it," he murmured tiredly. Conan yawned and pulled a hand through his hair, flipping off the covers as Haibara left the room. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a pullover and a comb on his way out, and headed for the bathroom.

Minutes later, Conan dragged his school bag down the stairs and sat down at breakfast table just as Haibara left to put her plate in the sink. With a quiet "itadakimasu" he tossed a piece of toast onto his plate a spread marmalade over it, munching on it as he walked to the door. Conan grabbed his shoes and pulled them on with one hand.

"Professor, we're going." Haibara called over her shoulder, already opening the door. Conan stumbled after her with a hurried goodbye.

"Have a safe trip!" Professor shouted after the two not-children, waving until they were out of sight. After which, they immediately began to argue, though it was slightly half-hearted on Conan's side because he was still horribly tired.

With the distraction of a good dispute, he didn't even notice until they were halfway across the school's tiny courtyard that they really shouldn't be debating chemistry where someone might overhear them. "Haibara, why don't we finish this tonight? I can see the kids over there."

She nodded and they made a beeline for their primary school friends.

"Conan, Ai! Good morning!" Ayumi smiled brightly. How she could be so chipper in the morning, Conan would never know. Personally, he was still dead on his feet.

"Good morning," Haibara greeted, also strangely amiable for this time of the morning. Or maybe they just sounded so vivacious because he was so tired.

Mitsuhiko chimed in with, "Did you remember the test today?"

"Oh, no! We have a test today?" Genta moaned, because he always did badly on tests. Especially on days where he hadn't studied.

"Geez, Genta... You didn't study, did you?" Ayumi asked, knowing her friend far too well. Genta nodded, visibly distressed.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. After all, if Conan can get 100% without studying, so can you!" Mitsuhiko said cheerfully. Genta's brightened up almost comically.

"Yeah! If he can do it, of course I, the super awesome Kojima Genta can do it too!" He exclaimed, grinning. Conan only rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile...

Kobayashi Sumiko ran down the halls, ignoring the "Don't run in the halls!" signs plastered everywhere. This was an exception. She was late. A bell clanged and she cursed under her breath as she turned a corner.

Suddenly she was seated rather awkwardly on the floor, watching papers fall on the floor. Another curse escaped her lips as she scrambled to pick up her papers.

"Oh my word, I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice blurted out. Another set of hands joined hers and together they managed to pick up all the papers. With a quick word of thanks Kobayashi helped the other lady up, recognizing her as Harumi who taught grade six, and jetted off to her class.

She paused outside the class and got her breath back, walking in just as second bell rang. "Hi guys, can you go back to your seats?" She smiled and waited as the children got themselves settled. "Take out your pencils and erasers. You can start the test as soon as I hand it to you!"

There was a chorus of "Aww..." as the children reached into their desks and came out with brightly colored pencils and plain white erasers.

"The test on things we just covered, so it shouldn't be too difficult." Kobayashi reassured them, handing out tests to the first rows. "Just do your best, think through the questions, and you should be fine!"

Still half-asleep, Conan wrote out answers on his test, but he was looking out the window more than he was paying attention to his paper. After all, it's a second grade test and he can easily pass it by. Sure enough, within twenty minutes, he'd handed back his test and was sleeping contentedly, head on his desk.

Later that day...

Kobayashi marked a third answer wrong and started reading the next one. They had all done surprisingly well on the test (except for Genta) and her pride in them increased with every right answer. She smiled as she marked off another correct answer.

"Sumiko!" A voice called. She looked up to see Harumi running towards her.  
"Oh, hi Harumi. " She set aside her marking to apologize but Harumi interrupted her.

"Did you pick up a sixth grade paper when we ran into each other this morning?" Kobayashi frowned slightly and started looking through her pile of unmarked tests. "I seem to be missing one. I could've just counted wrong but I'm pretty sure I didn't..."

Suddenly she spotted the words "Algebra Quiz" and paused to grab the sheet. It was already filled out. Uncertainly she looked at the name on the top. Edogawa Conan. "Oh, dear." She murmured, looking over the answers. "I'll have to get him to redo the..."

She trailed off, eyes wide. "What is it?" Harumi asked. Wordlessly, Kobayashi handed her the quiz. "But... they're all right!" Both teachers checked them again, still shocked. "Every single one... how is this possible?"

"He only had his test for twenty minutes!"

"Please tell me you're joking..." Harumi said weakly. "A second grade student finishing a sixth grade quiz in under twenty minutes? That's ridiculous."

"Doesn't make it any less true." Kobayashi said seriously, still looking over the paper in awe. "His IQ must be really high for him to have done this. We should submit this to the principle, and see if he can take a placement test."

"Well then, let's go see him, shall we?" Harumi said, linking arms with her colleague and dragging her out of the staff room.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Kobayashi made certain to get up on time and be at school ten minutes before the bell rang. She stationed herself at the window and when Conan walked through the gates, she called out to him, requesting he come meet her.

"Teacher? You wanted to see me?" Conan asked curiously.

"It's about your test, Conan." Kobayashi said, smiling nervously. She was kind of excited that one of her students was going to take a placement test, but somewhat sad as well, knowing the he wouldn't be in her class anymore.

"Oh." Conan looked surprised. "Was my grade bad? I'm sorry, I still wasn't quite awake yet. But still," he frowned, "I was pretty confident in my answers."

'Dear lord, did he really not notice the switch?' The teacher wondered, eyes wide. "No, that's not it at all! There was a mix-up in the hallways yesterday, and you accidentally got a sixth grade algebra quiz, instead of our sums test."

Conan looked so horribly shocked that she almost had to laugh. But no, that would be mean, so she controlled her mirth and smiled at him.

"Now, all that mean is that you have to take a placement test. It's been arranged so that you can take the test tomorrow, during school hours." Taking pity on his shocked and terrified expression, she added, "It should be fairly straightforward, alright? Don't worry, and just do your best!"

"Teacher, do I have to take the placement test?" Conan asked in a small quavering voice. "Can't I stay here with everyone? I don't want to leave."

"I'm sorry," Kobayashi murmured softly, crouching down to his eye level. "It's our duty as instructors to place you in an environment best suited to your needs. Unfortunate as it is, for you, that is obviously not my class. Regretfully, you have to take the test. But don't worry, you can come back and visit, right?"

"Yes, teacher." He said, with a very sad attempt at a smile. Kobayashi scowled good naturedly and ruffled his hair.

"Last thing, be honest with your answers, okay? I will be extremely mad if you fail those tests on purpose!" She grinned and stood up. "Now, it's almost time for class, so you might as well sit down. And don't think you can slack off just because you're not going to be here soon!"

The next day, in the unused music room...

There was question, after question, after question and it seemed endless. They ranged over all subjects, and expanded as the clock ticked on. Soon after lunch break he was into the easy beginning of chemistry and trigonometry. He scribbled away, answering the question as best as he could. The teacher was right, dumbing himself down wouldn't help any longer.

Suddenly the overseer, a young man called Mr. Baines, interrupted him with a kind smile, "I think we're done here. Go and head on down to the principal's office, okay?"

"Oh, okay."Conan dropped off his chair, wobbled a bit on legs unsteady from sitting so long, and headed down the hallway in the direction of the principal's office. He made sure to be quiet, as classes were still in session.

He wandered the halls slowly, taking in the crafts pinned to the walls and listening to the low drone of students and teachers talking in their classrooms. The walls of the primary school had become achingly familiar, as much as he hated to admit it. He would miss seeing the kids everyday, annoying as they sometimes were.

Eventually, when he reached the principal's office, he was told by a red haired secretary with a cheerful disposition that his answers were being marked as they spoke and that Mr. Baines should have his results soon.

Conan nodded, and settled in to wait. It wasn't long before Mr. Baines opened the door and stepped inside. He went straight for the inner door to the principal's office, ignoring the secretary and only sparing Conan a shocked glance before he was gone.

Well," the secretary said finally, "that was rude." Conan nodded distractedly, propping his chin on his hand and allowing his eyes to shut. Mr. Baines was frazzled. That much was evident from his hurried manner, and his hair, mussed from the hand running through it. The only thing that could've gotten him so worked up was the testing, but had his results really been so high?

The door swung open, hitting against the wall with a muffled bang. Conan and the secretary both jumped as Mr. Baines stepped out and stiffly gestured for the room's youngest occupant to join them. He headed towards the door, pausing only to smile and thank the secretary as she wished him good luck.

The principal had his fingers knitted together, and his elbows resting on his desk. Conan had only ever been in here once, the first day he'd arrived, he had sat here while the Professor had talked with the man. Takahashi Yuuto was a quiet man, as reflected by his appearance and that of the rooms.

His short black hair was neatly combed, his suit and tie pristine, and his glasses were neatly positioned on his suit pocket. The room itself wasn't very remarkable. Bookshelves lined the far wall, containing texts on a variety of subjects that tended to lean towards maths and sciences. It was also tidy to a fault. The only thing that might've been considered out of place was a few stray papers lying on the desk's surface.

"You," the principal said, in a tone that could almost be considered accusatory, "are one brilliant child. You got every single question right up until a certain point, and even then, you got an extraordinary amount right."

"Thank you, sir," Conan said, trying hard not to shrink back towards the door. He didn't want this. Didn't want to be standing here while they peeled his disguise away layer by layer. He'd willingly taken the test, but just now, it seemed terribly foolish of him. What was he doing, taking a placement test?

"Thank you, sir," Conan mumbled, trying very hard not to run out of the principal's office. He didn't want this. He didn't want to be standing here while they peeled away his disguise, layer by layer. He taken the test willingly, but now it just seemed like a foolish mistake.

What was he doing, taking a placement test? Haibara would throw a fit if she knew. Well, not actually. Haibara Ai did not throw fits. But she would certainly be outraged.

"...second level of high school." Mr. Takahashi finished, finally pulling Conan out of his bout of needless self pity. "You'll start at Teitan High next Monday. You can go home early today. There isn't really much point to sending you back to class for the last ten minutes."

"Okay."

Later, at the Professor's house...

"What can we do?" Agasa fretted, pacing back and forth, occasionally mumbling things that Conan couldn't quite make out.

"What can we do?" Conan sighed and closed his eyes. "I just have to take hand I've been dealt. I'll come up with something somehow, if Haibara doesn't murder me first." He laughed nervously.

"I suppose just have to rely on your acting skills Shinichi." Just then the door opened and Haibara called out a greeting echoed by three others.

"Welcome home," the Professor said, smiling as if all was right with the world. Conan resigned himself to the idea that he was soon going to wish he was very, very far away. "We have some good news."

"Oh?" Haibara arched a single eyebrow questioningly and Conan winced. THat was, in his opinion, never a good sign. Really, nothing was ever a good sign where the shrunken scientist was concerned.

"Yes, I'm not, well..." Conan paused, not exactly sure how to continue. "I'm leaving," he finished lamely. "I took a placement test, and they've agreed to let me move up to a high school class."

He felt Haibara's eyes burning a hole in his skull as he relayed the story, bit by bit. Ayumi was tearful, Mitsuhiko looked thoughtful and Genta, well, he just looked hungry. Conan supposed it was to be expected. After all, he hadn't had his after school snack yet.

Later, after the kids had left, Haibara stood in front of him, arms crossed, eyes cold and dispassionate. "You blew your cover." She said simply. He nodded. "That was possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done." Haibara walked away as Conan stood there, stunned.

"That's it?" He murmured.

"Don't think this is over!" Haibara shouted from the kitchen. He almost smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

"Class," Mr. Clive clapped a hand on his desk to garner attention. "A new student will be joining us today. I know it's unusual so late in the year, and really, he's a bit unusual himself, but I assure you, he's proven that he belongs in this class."

"Is he cute?" Sonoko asked with a grin.

"Sonoko, be patient!" Ran admonished.

"Sorry, sorry," the fangirl said, though she didn't look apologetic in the least.

"If you're done..?" Mr. Clive asked, staring pointedly at Sonoko until she sat back down. "Then, you can come in now." With that, the door opened and everyone stared, dumbfounded at the front of the room.

"Hi, I'm Edogawa Conan, nice to meet you."

"C-Conan..?" Ran stuttered. Sonoko was gaping like a fish. Snapping a mental picture of it, Conan almost grinned, but held himself back last second.

"Well, it seems as if you know each other, so why don't you take the empty seat next to Mouri, Conan?" He nodded and started moving towards the aforementioned desk. What had been Shinichi's desk.

Mr. Clive started his lecture and Conan listened intently, figuring that he no longer had cause to slack off. Suddenly, a piece of paper landed in front of him. He turned to Ran, but she too was watching the board. Unfolding it, he read the short message.

"Can you meet me after school? I want an explanation. -Ran"

He scribbled a quick affirmative and slid it back to her. Then he concentrated on the lecture, and promptly forgot his promise. Almost forgetting, that he wasn't quite back to normal yet.

-Ran-

Ran glanced over at Conan again, once again shocked by how much he was writing. Plus, he was getting every question right. Hell, looking over at his paper had given her the answers to several questions she'd been stuck on.

Why had he been hiding his intelligence? She decided that she was not going to let him get away after school, no matter his excuse. Ran let a fierce smile, not often seen, spread across her face. ONe she only let be seen when she was sure that she was going to win.

-After school-

"So," Ran said cheerfully. "Why, pray tell, were you hiding your intelligence?"

"Back when I was in America, I got bullied a lot." Conan recited his story carefully, letting just a trace of pain enter his eyes. He hated to deceive her like this, but it was necessary. "Being smart just got me called names, so mom decided to bring me to Japan and let me start over."

"When I finally, got here, I decided to follow my mother's wishes and become a normal child. After all, I'd do anything for my mother." A dreamy look and a small smile shined on Conan's face. "My mother dropped me off at the Hakase's and Haibara, the Hakase, Heiji-niichanthe only ones who know of my true intellect.

Ran searched Conan's face, already letting the story sink in. And she believed him. Of course she did, there was nothing to lie about. Ran sighed. "Okay Conan. I believe you. But why didn't you tell me or Otou-san?"

Conan shrugged. "Hakase and Okaa-san requested that I try not to tell anyone unless it's needed." Conan and Ran began to walk home together, and Sonoko was waiting at the gates. "Haibara and Heiji-niichan found me out on their own. So I've really only told the Hakase in Japan. Of course, Shinichi-niichan's parents knew before I came to Japan, so they don't count in case you're wondering." Conan pointed out.

Damn he had taken the words right out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Conan-kun." Ran apologized sincerely.

Conan looked up at Ran curiously. "What do you mean?" His glasses shined briefly as they reflected the sunlight.

"For making you remember such painful things." Ran said as they arrived at the school gates.

Sonoko spoke up. "So how did the little glasses brat get in this school?" She asked as they took the long way home.

Conan seemed to plead with Ran with his eyes, so Ran lied carefully. "Ahh. He ehrm... Conan is just really smart from all of that reading and watching TV all of the time." Conan sighed with relief behind a hand.

"No wonder he has such big glasses."

"They're my dad's!" Conan whined. Oh no, Shinichi slipping into his old habits again. Ran sighed helplessly.

Time skip - Kogorou's office

Kogorou was sitting at his desk, taking a swig of his cold canned beer. His eyes lazily watched the TV screen in front of him before a loud burp interrupted his train of thought. His entire desk was covered in case files from people practically begging for the "Nemuri no Kogorou's" assistance. Suddenly, the slam of the door made him look up.

"Dad! I'm home! And I have a visitor with me!" Ran called as she strolled into the office door. A glittering smile was plastered on her face and she stood with her hands on her hips.  
"Is it a client?" Kogorou asked, his eyebrow arched in question.  
"No, it's someone better and he has a question for you." Ran's smile grew slightly larger as her eyes twinkled with excitement.  
"Well if it's not a client, then I don't care." Kogorou went back to his drink, looking away from Ran and back to his television program.  
"Dad, I think you will like this visitor." Ran's voice made Kogorou pay attention to her again and his feet slid off of his desk. Ran stepped aside revealing Conan. The little boy was smiling, his throat making a 'hehe' noise.  
"Brat! What are you doing here!?" Kogorou shouted in shock, standing up abruptly.  
"He's not a brat!" Ran presisted, allowing Conan to step forward so she could close the door behind them. The pair went to the soft green sofa and sank into the cusions comfortably.  
"Ok Conan, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Kogorou inquired, calming down again. The man sat down in his swivel chair, taking another swig of his almost finished beer.  
"Well actually, I have a question." Conan figited a bit nervously in his seat, but Ran made an urging motion, accompanied with a smile.  
"Then spit it out! I don't have the whole day for this!" Kogorou said impatiently. His long fingers drummed on the surface of his desk.  
"I..." Conan looked up to meet Kogorou's eyes. The boy took a deep breath before continuing. " I was wondering if I could move back in?" he finished. Conan's tone really made it seem like a question.  
Kogorou was shocked, as well as happy… but he quickly hid the fact and spoke. "What? Got tired of the Agasa Hakase already? Well, I don't know, but I guess you can come back." Conan's face errupted into a wide smile. Kogorou quickly added,"But! Only if you agree not get in the way on cases."  
"Ok!" The little boy laughed, happy with the outcome of his question.  
"Well you better go." Conan looked up at him in slight confusion. "Pack your stuff and get back here before dinner time. Remember that bedtime is 8:30 scamp!"Kogorou called as Conan put his kick enhancing shoes back on.  
"Ok!" Conan called behind him. Before Ran could even say 'hurry back', the excited boy was out the door.

Time skip- Dr. Agasa's house  
"What!?" The surprised professor exclaimed. "You're moving back in with Ran!?" he contined.  
"Yeah, I've decided to go back with her, as dad's business is a mess without me. Since she also knows now about how smart I am, I have nothing to worry about." Conan smiled happily. The doctor's heart warmed at the child's genuine smile.  
"Ok, if you are sure Shinichi. I will see you later my boy." Agasa Hakase smiled, watching the boy take his few clothes and stuff them into a bag.  
Conan finished his packing and stood up, looking into the doctor's face. "Alright, see you!" he smiled after a moment of silence and speculation.

Time skip- Mouri Detective Agency

Conan walked in through the door, his bag slung over his shoulder, and a small smile on his face. Ran turned around from the TV.

"Oh! You're just in time for dinner." She smiled widely. Maybe it was the fact that she was getting her 'little brother' back.

"Ok!" Conan smiled, making his way back to the room he and Kogorou shared. He dumped his few clothes into the last drawer, reserved for himself. The shrunken detective returned to the living room. A warm feeling in his chest. A feeling of finally coming to a place known as 'home' to him.

Dinner table-

"So dad, guess what?" Ran began as they ate their food. The man arched an eyebrow at her, not bothering to voice his question. "We got a new student today in our class and it's someone you know."Ran smiled, her eyes had the same gleam as the time Conan had returned.  
"Oh! Who?" Kogorou asked, his surprise wasn't bothered to be hidden.  
"Well actually…" Ran turned away from her father and to the other member of their family. "Its Conan!" she laughed.  
"What!?" Kogorou yelled, dropping his chopsticks. "This brat is smart enough to go to high school!? He's just a dummy kid!" The old man picked up his chopsticks and pointed them accusingly at Conan.  
"You know I'm right here." The irritated boy pointed out.  
"Watch your tone." Ran warned. Conan looked apologetically at her and then returned his gaze to Kogorou,  
There was a pause of silence at the wooden table as everyone ate a bit of their food. Conan picked at his meat for a bit before plucking it off of the plate and popping it into his mouth. Ran sipped her drink and the talking resumed.  
"Well, why were you hiding how smart you were from us anyway?" Kogorou asked calmly, taking a swig of his tenth beer that day.  
"I was bullied and teased and many other things when I was there in America. To solve my problem, I hid how smart I was when I got here and tired to act like a kid." Conan elaborated, meeting the eyes of the people at the table.  
"So why this sudden change!?" The old man asked, filling in the silence that let the family take in the story.  
"Yeah, I was thinking that it was too big of a change." Ran agreed, popping some rice into her mouth.  
"Well, if you must know, there was a test mess up and I got one of the 6th grader's test, but I was too tired to realize it until they told me about it." The child explained again. He had explained this to the Shounen Tantei, Haibara, and Dr. Agasa.  
"Oh!" The other two said in unison.

After Dinner

"Well I have to go to do my homework." Conan sighed, rising from the couch. He and Ran had been watching some television.  
"Why don't we do it together? It would be easier with a partner." Ran offered with a smile.  
"Ok!" Conan grinned happily. They dragged their backpacks into the living room and began.

After homework

"Wow Conan! You're amazing! You even helped me solve so many problems. I'm your onee-san and I'm suppose to help you on homework, not the other way around!" Ran laughed and elbowed him into the side of his ribcage.  
"Ha! Maybe you should try harder then Ran-san…" Conan laughed along with her.  
"Yeah, maybe I need to study more to become better than you!" Ran teased. "Well, won't you go and watch TV?" Ran urged, helping him put away his homework.  
"Sure." Conan said smoothly, walking to the remote and changing the channel to the news. Ran gave him a weird look.

Ring ring…

"Oh! Someone must be calling at the office! Will you go and see who?" Conan asked absentmindedly, his eyes still on the news.  
"Why not you?" Ran whined slightly. "I still have to do the dishes. But after you finish checking, whenever you are done with it, you have to go to bed its already 8…" Ran explained as Conan shut off the TV and left.  
"Ok." he said absentmindedly. His thoughts were on something else. Something that he didn't realize he would become involved in.


	5. Chapter 4

Conan ran as fast as he could down to the office. He just reached the phone in time before it clicked; he let out a sigh of relief for a second then answered it cheerfully as he would normally if someone was calling up Mouri.

The voice on the phone cut him off, it was low and creepy sounding "Hello, Conan-kun, I have a game for you to play and it's to 'die' for".

"What do you mean?" Conan asked confused.

"And why did you emphasise 'to die for'?" Conan asked thinking the man's words though for a few seconds before his tone of his voice changed. "Just who the hell is this!?"

The man laughed sinisterly.

Was it 'them'? How did they know who he was?

"Answer me now or I'll call the police!" Conan yelled into the speaker.

"Calm down, little detective, It's just a simple hide-and-go-seek game with a little twist..."

Conan tensed. "What kind of twist?"

The man gave a low chuckle. "The things that you will need to seek are bombs and the playground is your old school."

"Let me elaborate it for you little detective, now listen well, I shall say this only once".

"I've planted a few bombs in your old elementary school; you have till 12 o'clock tonight before the bombs explode. I will give you the first riddle now, once you find the next bomb you will receive another, careful now we don't want to make any mistakes do we?

"Where the owl learns where the clock ticks all night the boy cried, but no one comes because the lies he once called, but now he dies alone and cold in the wolf's stomach forever more.'"

"What kind of riddle is that? It's so easy the bomb is in the library behind the book of 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf'." Conan said in his mind as he grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the door and sped off towards the school.

Conan kept thinking about the person who called him. "What was his motive? Why the heck was he doing this? So many questions, but I'll solve this mystery if it's the last thing I do."

Conan raced on towards the school dodging traffic and people on the lit up sidewalk. Even though no one would get hurt by the first bomb, the destruction would be heavy. Also the next clue would be destroyed and who's to say if the next bomb would go off at a time when people are not around

_.

-Back at the Agency-

"Conan, where are you?" Ran called out. "Now where is that little guy?"

Ran walked downstairs into the office, she saw the door was wide open.

"Conan who was calling? It's time for bed!" Ran called out once more as she came inside the room.

"He's not here." Ran thought. "And his skateboard is also gone."

After a few seconds, Ran finally came to her own conclusion.

"Oh, I see… Conan, you are in so much trouble when you get home?" Ran muttered to herself.

Meanwhile Conan had just arrived at the school and used the window often left partially open by the cleaner to get inside one of the bottom classrooms, he was soon heading up to the library.

"Where is that book?" Conan thought as he searched every book at the 'Fairy Tales' section.

After digging through all the fairy tale books with his watch light, he finally found the book he was looking for, he opened it carefully and saw the bomb inside the book, he quickly started to disarm it.

Five very tense minutes later Conan is cut the last wire successfully defused the bomb; he found a piece of paper stuck on the bottom of the bomb.

As expected from our little Detective. Congratulations on finding the first bomb but you know there's still more to my game...Hurry up and disarm this first bomb before going to your next destination.

The bomb you seek is where you sit  
where the laughter leaves and children hate  
but where they will learn what it takes to see  
the world

"Damn it!" Conan thought to himself as he read over the message again.

"Now, the riddle said that the next bomb is somewhere where I sit...'Where laughter leaves and children hate...But where they will learn what it takes to see the world...'."

Once Conan thought about it in depth he realized where the place had to be, he quickly stood up from his chair and rushed into the hallway.

"It's the classroom!" Conan muttered "And the only possible classroom where the bomb is..."

Conan opened the door of his old classroom, he scanned the whole room for any ticking noises and after a few minutes Conan found it under his old desk.

He carefully disarmed it and spotted another letter taped under his old desk, he took it before he left.

"Damn! Now, when will he stop doing this?" Conan thought to himself angrily as he gritted his teeth. "I wonder what it is now."

So, you finally found it. I'm impressed; now, let's see if you can find the third bomb. This is the riddle for the third bomb:

Where the stands are filled and games begin  
and when the crowds die down  
There the game has ended

But who will win

After reading the riddle, Conan crumpled the paper in his hand and kept it in his pocket and rushed towards the gym. He knew it had to be the gym. It was the place where most of the games were usually held and the crowd? Yes, he knew it all.

When he arrived at the gym, he started scanning the area and went towards the seating area. He searched for the bomb and spotted it in the front row. He rushed towards it and quickly but carefully disarmed it; once he was done he let out a sigh of relief. This time, he found the next clue taped under the seat. He grabbed it and read it contents.

Now, the 'game' is about to end, little detective. If you finally solve this last riddle, the game shall be over.

Conan sighed in relief after reading the second sentence.

"Finally, the last one." he thought. Then, he continued reading the riddle.

Here's the last riddle:

To the place where you see the stars  
and where the building touches the sky

Conan smirked to himself as he kept the paper in his pocket.

"Elementary." he thought. "It's the rooftop!"

Conan rushed up the school's stairs towards the rooftop. As he arrived, he saw a man who was average built, had a moustache, wearing a brown overcoat and white shirt with a black tie, black pants and black shoes.

The man had on a pair of glasses and had amber eyes and black hair, Conan spotted the bomb at the very centre. The man seemed distracted and turned around to look at the sky.

Meanwhile Conan quickly rushed towards the bomb and started disarming it.

"You're doing this for me, little detective?" the man said.

"What are you talking about, sir?" Conan asked. "Don't tell me you're the one who set this up!"

"Yes, indeed, I am the one who did it."

"What is your plan? Why are you doing this?"

"This is for my daughter who died because she was murdered...And, my reason well I'm going to join her."

Conan was surprised at the man's words, he panicked the bomb is still ticking and there are 20 seconds left!

"Listen, to me, sir" Conan said as he abandoned the bomb and dashed towards the man.

19, 18, 17

"I already know about your daughter's death. I know she was murdered by one of the teachers here. But, there's not enough evidence, right?"

16, 15, 14, 13

"That's why the police announced it as a suicide and, I think you weren't happy about it."

12, 11, 10

"But, sir committing suicide is not the answer, your daughter would want you to live on, think about her wishes you idiot"

9, 8, 7

"You're so much like her you have that same gleam in your eyes goodbye little Detective"

6, 5, 4

The man got ready to jump and Conan sped towards him.

3 2 1

Conan grabbed onto the man and jumped off with the man to escape the blast.

0

The bomb exploded and they were falling, Conan pushed the button on his belt and a soccer ball appeared and grew to the size of a parada-pillpa.

Their fall was cushioned by the giant soccer ball and it popped letting them get safely to the ground.

"Why on earth did you save me?" the man asked Conan.

"A detective who uses his deductive powers to corner a suspect, but does nothing to prevent the suspect from committing suicide is none other than a murderer himself..." Conan simply replied.

Suddenly, the sirens of the police cars were heard. Conan spotted police cars and the policemen came rushing towards their direction.

"Inspector Megure." Conan muttered.

"Conan-kun, are you alright?" the Inspector asked worriedly to the boy. "Is that the man who set this up?"

Conan nodded as he looked behind, watching as the man was taken by Satou and two policemen. As the criminal passed Conan, he muttered something.

"Thanks, little detective."

The police took the man away in a patrol car and Conan was taken back to the agency.

When he arrived, he put his skateboard aside and clicked opened the door, Ran was already waiting for him she didn't look too pleased.

"Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed as she approached the boy. "Where have you been I was worried?"

"Ran-nee chan..." Conan muttered trying t think of a good excuse.

-End-

**A/N: Finally, the fifth chapter is finished. I am thanking Himitsu Saijou (my new co-writer) for helping me finish this chapter. He also helped me at the sixth chapter, too. Thank you very much.**


	6. Chapter 6

new co writer need please help


End file.
